Stormy Stronghold flies/Find the Eternal Air Source
Here is how our heroes begin the search for the Eternal Air Source in Rise of the Portal Masters. When Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, their friends, the Portal Masters and the Skylanders returned, Persephone was very pleased to return. Persephone: Happy to dance in this place. Here is bright and smooth with many secret parties. We'll play here for a while time. Before you leave, I will help you. I will! I will! So, She left to the Center Circle of Power waiting for the Skylanders. Flynn: I can see you hit it off with Persephone. Strange girl, That one.... seems to be immune to my charms. Poor thing. Well, It's gonna take me some time to install this propeller. So, Why don't ya guys cool your jets. Take a load off. Gyro Gearloose: I'd be happy to give you a hand with that, Flynn. Flynn: Yeah, Now we're talking. So, The Skylanders each got upgraded one by one by Persephone. Twilight Sparkle: Wow! That's amazing, Persephone. Persephone: Thank you, Princess Twilight. I've got my way at making the Skylanders more powerful. Topper: I'm starting to like her already. Spyro: Me too. As for Geary, He was checking on Flynn and Gyro. Geary: Hey, Guys. How's it coming with the Golden Propeller? Flynn: Doing great. How's it coming, Gyro? Gyro Gearloose: I'm just about done, Flynn. I'm just experiencing some technical diffaculties to finish up the project. Geary: Here, Gyro. I'll give you a helping hoof on this. Gyro Gearloose: Thank you Geary. At last, The progress was remade for Flynn's hot air balloon.. Gyro Gearloose: Now, You're ready to find the Eternal Air Source. Whirlwind: How about it, Glacier? Are you ready for this? Glacier: Yes, I am! So, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, their friends, the Portal Masters and the Skylanders make ready their next journey. When they came to Stormy Stronghold, Flynn couldn't believe his eyes. Flynn: Wowsers! Now THAT'S A TWISTER! And it's ripping the castle to pieces! It's almost as impressive as me. Almost. Looks like the little Drow duds found the Eternal Air whatsamadingus and now they're trying to harness it's power. I guess. Just as they landed, Twilight, SpongeBob, Mickey, Thomas, Mumfie, their friends, the Portal Masters and the Skylanders got off board. Flynn: Well now, Looky there. Some kinda bridge. 'Course right now, It's just a big bunch of giant swirling chunky things stuck in the vortex of a killer tornado. But hey! All you guys gotta do is figure out how to rebuild it. Cake! So, They begin to make their way to get to the Eternal Air Source. Scrooge McDuck: We have to hurry! SpongeBob SquarePants: Right behind you, Mr. McDuck! Twilight Sparkle: Come on! Along the way, Gyro begins to notice the lightning pylons. Gyro Gearloose: Whoa. Everyone, Look at the Lightning Pylons! Twilight Sparkle: What about them, Gyro? Gyro Gearloose: If we are to turn them downward, It'll reconcect this island giving us the chance to get to the Eternal Air Source. Goofy: Gawrsh, Gyro. Are you sure this'll work? Gyro Gearloose: I'm sure of it, Goofy. Mumfie: Then, That's what we'll do. So with every amount of magic, Twilight lower the lightning pylons down reconecting the island. At last, They fought off as many evil minions to take down as they reach to where the Eternal Air Source was absorbed by Glacier's Ring. Glacier: What's happening? Just then, Flynn came as everyone got on board his hot air balloon and back to the Core. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225